


Untitled

by helloreadthissmut



Category: Shall We Date?: Guard Me Sherlock!+
Genre: F/M, Pervert, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 22:30:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12375477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helloreadthissmut/pseuds/helloreadthissmut
Summary: I was amazed.We had just escaped being burned alive and Mycroft had confessed his feelings for me.





	Untitled

I was amazed.  
We had just escaped being burned alive and Mycroft had confessed his feelings for me. He also clarified who M really was.  
“Are you alright, (Y/N)?”  
“It’s still a lot to take in,” I admitted.  
“But I haven’t even put it in yet,” he grinned at me in amusement.  
“What?” I asked.  
His grin became devilish and my heart began to beat faster.  
“Give yourself a minute,” he slyly replied.  
I tried to think of what he could possibly mean when it came to me like a ton of bricks.  
“Mycroft!” I blushed furiously.  
He laughed then pulled me into his lap and in his arms. He kissed me just like he had done in front of John and Sherlock to prove our “marriage”. He suddenly broke off the kiss to my disappointment. I felt his member grow firm and hit beneath me which made me even more aroused.  
“Could we go to my room so I could ‘put it in’?”he said in a lowered voice.  
“Not so fast!” I laughed, acting as if the flood gates of my temple hadn’t burst open and my clitoris was pulsing, “Let’s take this slowly!”  
We arrived into his bedroom in the dark and he pulled me into his arms to kiss me. While I was lost in the moment Mycroft stripped me completely naked.   
“Careful my darling,” he murmured in my ear, “My bed…no, our bed, is a few steps ahead…”  
My heart was pounding as he gently led me to bed in the dark. He stripped off his clothes quickly and before I knew it he had joined me in bed.  
He journeyed in between my legs and slid one of his fingers inside of me.  
“You’re so wet,” he murmured, “I don’t know how much longer I can be patient.”  
He began to finger me and it didn’t take long for my body to warm up further to his touch.  
I was becoming so wet in between my legs that I felt my moisture’s presence dripping from outside.  
“(Y/N) are you ready for me now?”  
“Yes,” I responded in a deep voice.  
I heard Mycroft take in a sharp breath and exhale as he prepared himself.  
Our bodies slowly joined as one and I hummed in pleasure.  
“You feel so good, (Y/N),” Mycroft managed as his breathing started to become irregular and fast.  
He groaned as he began to make love to me. I fully enveloped myself in the moment feeling his cock enter and leave me over and over again.  
“Mycroft,” I called his name.  
“Say my name,” he managed, increasing his tempo and force.  
“Mycroft!”  
“Don’t stop, (Y/N)!”  
“Mycroft! Yes!”  
He groans my name and continues in his lovemaking. He stops to rub my clit and I cry out.  
“Yes! Ahhhhh…”  
He does this over and over again going his way inside of me and then stopping to rub me.. I’m getting so close now.   
“Do you…want me… to take it out?” He stops to ask me, panting.  
Without thinking I moan, “Keep going, don’t stop.”  
He smiles at me with that devious grin then he proceeds to give me all he has got as he lifts up my legs to dive deeper. My feet were on his shoulders now. He had reserved his energy for last.  
I cry out his name as I come. My everything is contracting and screaming in pleasure. He is exploding inside of me and moaning my name as we come together. It is done now. I pant for my breath just as Mycroft was. As I feel a creamy substance leave me I realize he has just ejaculated inside of me. I slowly got up and registered what had just happened. I let pleasure rule my decision, now whatever happened after this we would have to live with.


End file.
